An external device such as a storage device may be coupled to a host machine through an interface provided in the host machine. A firmware of the host machine may be configured to manage the external device coupled to the host device. The firmware may map the external device to the interface of the host machine. In some cases, the firmware may map more than one external device to the interface of the host device. One example is a case where a device coupled to the interface is accidently removed and another external device is coupled to the same interface of the host machine. In such a case, the firmware may maintain mapping of more than one external device to the interface. However, an operating system may not allow such mappings in the operating system layer. Therefore, in such cases, the operating system may not allow communication of the external device with the operating system. Consequently, a newly added device may not be detected immediately.